Firey and Leafy
This page describes the interactions between Firey and Leafy. Episodes suggesting a friendship In Gardening Hero, when Leafy got killed by Spongy, Firey was disappointed. In episode 22, when both Firey and Flower were falling in the lake, Leafy saved Firey from dying. In episode 23, Leafy was really happy to be in the final 4 with Firey. Leafy offered to give Firey the larger boat because she knew he couldn touch water during the challenge. When Flower shoved Firey in the lake, Leafy tried to rescue him but got burned in the process (and Firey fell in the water and died). In episode 24, Leafy said she would rather be with Firey because he appreciates her presence. In the same episode, Firey was disappointed that Leafy was dead and could not be recovered. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy said she was going to be happy if any of them win. At the end of the same episode, Firey wanted to apologize to Leafy and when the others wanted to execute her for buying/stealing the island, he flew on a hang glider and saved her. He then apologized and said what he wanted most was her, not Dream Island, and would rather be with her whether they are on Dream Island or not. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Firey is one of the few who don't hunt Leafy down. As Leafy is being eliminated in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, the camera zooms in on Firey, who appears to be concerned (for a split second though, you can see a slight smirk on Firey). Episodes suggesting a conflict In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, after the Announcer told Firey he won immunity, Leafy replied angrily to this, with Firey re-replying that she's "Green with envy!" Earlier in the episode, after Leafy subtracted points off of everyone, Firey subtracted Leafy's points for taking his. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, when Firey was glad Rocky was gone, Leafy told him that wasn't nice. In the same episode, when Leafy said that they should use both replacement boxes, Firey shouted that they couldn't use both. Again in Hurtful!, Firey was happy when Spongy was eliminated and Leafy told him that wasn't nice. In Return of the Hang Glider, Firey didn't let Leafy into Dream Island causing Leafy to buy Dream Island, stealing it from Firey and everyone else out of revenge. In Get in the Van, It's implied that Firey forgot who Leafy was, asking who Leafy is when Leafy greets him. There are some theories as to why: *It has probably been a long time since he's seen her (almost one year in the space between the episodes), and combined with the fact that she turned into Yoyle Metal, so it would be more difficult to recognize her. *Puffball singing in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know hypnotized him, making him forget about Leafy. When Leafy is eliminated in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Firey's lip twitches upwards for a fraction of a second, suggesting that Firey is happy for Leafy to be eliminated. In Get to the Top in 500 Steps, when Leafy is greeting everyone in The Losers!, Firey walks away when Leafy attempts to interact with him. Trivia * There is a recommended character called "Leafy And Firey As A Couple", recommended by MrDoubleGAngster. * Michael jokingly confirmed that the Leafy x Firey ship is true, and the same goes for the other ships. * In The Glistening, there is a character called Giant Fireafy recommended by Firealarmfreak5. Gallery File:Laf.png|"Leafy And Firey As A Couple" by MrDoubleGAngster File:Firey_saves_Leafy_using_Snowballs_Handglider_.jpg|Firey and Leafy riding a hang glider after Leafy was saved from execution Firey Wins!.PNG Fireafy.png|Firey and Leafy in Bowling, Now with Explosions! Freakeafy.png|"Giant Fireafy" By firealarmfreak5 Leafy and firey.PNG 0B7D3ECD-2003-49C6-8D47-18A6DFBBF53F.PNG D1011228-1910-4FCD-A2B2-80B5422F58F0.PNG 23381D8F-571D-4325-8BFD-5EEF1A319E22.PNG Leaf and fire.PNG Firey intro.png Leafy BFB unturned.png Firey TeamIcon.png Leafy TeamIcon.png Category:Multi-character relationships